Silent Hill: The Stranger
' ' Silent Hill: The Stranger is a fan based story of the original Silent Hill series. This story is about a teenager named Harold Thompson who takes a vacation at Silent Hill, like he always does when he's little. But his next visit will become a nightmare instead of a relaxing vacation. Harold will be cursed that he will forever live at the Otherworld of Silent Hill where he cannot escape. Silent Hill: The Stranger is set in the year 2000. Characters Harold Thompson- 'The main protagonist of the story. Harold’s Mother and Father met in Silent Hill. Harold was born in there, but when he became six, they moved to another town, close to Silent Hill. Harold’s parents would often take him to Silent Hill on vacation, but, they stopped taking him there when he was thirteen. Now that Harold is seventeen, He wants to go back to Silent Hill, but his parents forbid him to. Harold will become the last victim of the curse. '''Richard Thompson- '''Harold's father. '''Sylvia Reese- '''Harold's mother. 'Jaize Xavier - 'Jaize is the second victim of the curse. Harold will meet Jaize later on at Silent Hill, and they'll become the best of friends. '''Ennaira Gomez-' Ennaira is a mental patient at the Brookhaven Hospital. Ennaira holds the key to breaking Harold's curse. 'Vergel Brown- '''is the first victim of the curse. He is killed by the Otherworld creatures. '''Dirty Old Lady- '''The Old Lady whom Harold found sitting on the street, begging him for help. Unfortunately, Harold doesn't have time to talk to her. The Old Lady still kept on begging Harold, but Harold got annoyed and pushed her away. She chanted words that Harold doesn't understand. She lays a curse on Harold to be forever trapped on the Otherworld of Silent Hill. Harold wasn't the first person to be cursed by her. '''Charlemagne Simons & Neil Delos Santos- '''are two travelling tourist who are also cursed by the Old Lady. They have been trapped on the Otherworld for ten years, they are the third and fourth victim of the curse. 'Viktor - '''is the antagonist of the story. Viktor is a murderer who is trapped on the Otherworld for punishment of killing innocent lives. Viktor will be the first person Harold will meet on the Otherworld of the Silent Hill. At first, he is a good person who will guide Harold to breaking his curse, but Viktor has evil plans of his own. He will use Harold to get what he wants. '''Norman Stevenson, Theresa Jones & Randall Wesley- '''Viktor's murder victims. '''Monsters Claw - 'are Humanoid monsters that has very long claws and doesn't have a face. They are blind and they only depend on their hearing. They are dangerous in numbers and it can jump very high. The Claw will be the first monster Harold will encounter. 'Long Legs - 'are very terrifying creatures. It got the head of a spider, a body of a man but with no arms and two extremely long legs. They stick on the ceiling and ambush their prey 'Death flies -''' only appear when there are dead people. They look more like a Hornet rather than a fly. It got a huge needle like a mosquito for sucking the dead person's blood and tissues. They rarely attack living people, but when they do, they’re sure to cause a lot of pain. Sometimes it can kill because of too much pain throughout the body. 'Flesh Ogre- '''is a brutal monster. It looks like a giant without skin and it carries a big leg that it uses as a weapon. It is very slow and its attacks can be dodged easily, but it also deals a great amount of damage if you’re hit. 'Viktor - '''Viktor will transform into a monster in the final battle. He wears a metal mask with two holes for vision. The upper body is extremely big and muscular, but the lower part is weak and frail. He looks like a Gorilla without hair, and strikes fear into the hero's heart. '''Trivia *The Character's names are based on the author's and his friend's name *The stranger is Viktor. 'Gallery' Category:Fan Fiction